


Coach's Chocolates

by Shadowwing94



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Izuki's lame puns, Jealous Kuroko, Multi, it's just a fun non-serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwing94/pseuds/Shadowwing94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga decides he will not be the only one hating on Valentine’s this year and so he makes it his life mission to ruin the day for the happy couples of the Seirin team. </p><p>Written for Seirin Week Day 4: Relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach's Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for the fourth day to write this ! probably the crackiest thing I've ever written.  
> The idea just won't get out of my head so I decided to write it, hopefully you'll enjoy!

It was only supposed to be a regular morning practice for the seirin team members, but the menacing aura, originating from a certain captain, was making it harder to focus. Heck! It was even harder to _breathe._  

Kagami has long gave up on continuing his practice and was staring worriedly as their captain landed three after three with aggression he's only known to posses when in clutch time. 

"Oi, Kuroko? What's wrong with Hyuuga-senpai today?" Kagami asked his shadow who was right beside him practicing his phantom shoot. Kuroko eyes their captain for a while then turned to look at Kagami. 

"It would be better for Kagami-kun if he stayed away from captain for now," kuroko said, his voice hinted with the tiniest bits of- _fear_. Kagami blinked at him, not really understanding what was going on. 

The doors to the gym opened, the creaking sound caught everyone's attention as a giddy Izuki entered the gym, holding a decorated box in his hand while the other one held a small card. His eyes were glittering as he stared at the card and it was starting to creep the other members out a little. 

"Listen to this! Izuki-san, you've stolen a _pizza_ my heart, I love you a _latte,_ isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" Izuki eagerly read the card out loud as he stood beside Kiyoshi who was the only one not letting out some sort of groaning noise at the bad flirtatious puns. 

"A girl confessed to you, Izuki?" Koganei asked as he peered over to stare at the card himself. 

"Yes," Izuki said excitedly, "She gave me the box of chocolates this morning along with the card," He proudly showed Koganei the rectangular pink box, wrapped up in ribbons. 

"What are you going to do then?" Tsuchida asked as he joined the small group. 

"I'm thinking about dating her, I have a feeling she's _Purr_ fect _fur_ me," He answered, ignoring the eye rolls he received, and pulled out his notebook to write the new pun down. 

But just as he held the pen, it dropped to the ground and he felt a chill going down his spine. He could swear the air had dropped a few degrees as he started shivering. 

He slowly turned around and was greeted by a very ticked off Hyuuga. This was usually nothing new, Izuki got used to Hyuuga telling him to die each time he cracked one of his jokes (not that he could understand why, his jokes are hilarious!) But there was something different about the way Hyuuga looked right now; his eyes flashed dangerously and his usual annoyed pout was replaced by a crazy smirk. 

Needless to say, Izuki's instincts were yelling at him to flee.

"You're late to practice and you dare flaunt your relationship in front of your captain?" Hyuuga words were dripping with venom. "Go change your clothes and run 20 laps around the school!" He shouted the last part and Izuki struggled to his feet and scrambled to the locker room, terrified. 

The others quickly grabbed their basketballs as they tried to avoid their captain's gaze. 

"Oi, Fu-ri-ha-ta," Hyuuga sang his name, his tone far from cheerful, as he draped his hand on the poor guy's shoulder. 

Furihata quivered as he dropped his ball, startled by the sudden touch. "H-Hai!" He said in a shaking voice. Everyone looked at him with pity in their eyes. 

"Hang out with me today, after school," He 'requested' with a calmer tone that clearly said 'defy-me-if-you-dare' 

But being the oblivious guy that he was, Furihata failed to notice the threat in his Senpai's words. "I-I am sorry, Hyuuga-senpai. I have a date," The last word was spoken in a whisper as a blush adorned the brunette's cheeks. 

The fluffy, happy aura the guy was emitting was blinding, and it was starting to get to Hyuuga. He let go of the boy, his eyes darting across the court searching for a new victim. 

"Oi, Tsuchida, cancel all your plans and come with me!" 

Tsuchida scratched his cheek, sheepishly and averted his eyes. "I actually have a date, too, with my girlfriend..." 

The fact that Tsuchida had a girlfriend had slipped from Hyuuga's mind and he lowered the finger he was pointing at the guy. But his hunched demeanor changed in seconds as he was once more consumed with anger.

"ISN'T ANY ONE OF YOU SINGLE THIS VALENTINE?" 

Everyone looking away from him was actually enough answer as it was. Kuroko stole a glance at the blushing Kagami, Mitobe and Koganei had a smile on their faces as they gazed at each other, even Fukuda and Kawahara had a distant look on their faces, their cheeks a little pink. 

"I'm single," stated Kiyoshi, smiling while pointing a finger at himself. 

"Anyone but you," Hyuuga dismissed him. 

"You're so mean, Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi whined as Hyuuga cringed, putting more distance between himself and the taller male. 

"What's wrong with captain?" Asked Kagami in a hushed tone.

"Ah! Don't mind him," Kiyoshi assured in a loud voice. "He's just mad because he couldn't ask Riko out this Valentine," _again_ , was left unsaid. 

An imaginary arrow pierced through Hyuuga's heart at Kiyoshi's word as he dropped on one knee. 

"But that's like nothing new, why is it bothering him this much?" Kagami added, causing another arrow to fly straight into his hear, deepening the earlier wound. 

"We kinda saw her today on our way to school buying chocolates at the store, seems like she has someone she wants to give chocolates to," 

With Kiyoshi's last statement, Hyuuga practically laid down on the floor in tears. All the earlier anger and frustration turned into depression as he stood up wearily and made his way to the showers, not in the mood to practice any more. 

_Riko was buying chocolates from a store near the station with a female friend of hers. She looked pretty thoughtful as she scanned the different kinds of the displayed dessert._

_"Are you planning to give these chocolates to Hyuuga-kun?" He heard her friend ask._

_His heart skipped a beat with hope as he awaited her answer._

_"Of course not! Don't be silly now," Riko answered almost instantly without a shred of hesitation._

His shoulders slumped once again as he remembered his shattered dreams and hopes of the day. This was by far the worst valentine's day he's ever had, even worst than the one when Kiyoshi and Riko had been dating. To make matters worse, his kouhais and friends dared to flaunt their happiness right in his face, dismissing his feelings entirely. 

Well...If he wasn't going to have fun this valentine's, then nobody _will_! Was the thought that ran through his head as he returned to his class.

*******

Hyuuga spent the rest of the day plotting his big plan. It was perfect! None of those lovestruck idiots would see it coming! A wide grin crossed his face as he rushed to the locker room to get ready for the practice session they always did after school. 

To his luck, all his victims were present in the locker room.Kagami and Kuroko were still changing, but Tsuchida was done changing and was about to go the gym when Hyuuga stopped him. 

"Tsuchida-kun," There was something about Hyuuga's cheerful tone that didn't settle well with with him. "Can you lend me your phone? I forgot mine in the class and I want to tell Izuki to fetch it for me," 

"Sure thing," Tsuchida ignored the uneasiness he felt and handed Hyuuga the phone. His friend was depressed after all, he would do anything to help. 

Hyuuga had a smirk plastered on his face as he gripped the phone and started typing out a text for Tsuchida's girlfriend to ask her to come pick him up a little early. It wasn't that hard finding her contact number, the idiot had decorated her name with many hearts and stars it made Hyuuga sick! _Those happy bastards...!! Just die_. 

Kuroko looked at his captain whose mood had apparently improved since this morning, suspiciously so. He narrowed his eyes at the evil facial expressions he was making, somehow Kuroko knew this wasn't going to end good. 

Kuroko's suspicious was proved right when Hyuuga placed the phone on the bench and turned to face Kagami. 

"Ne, Kagami, I saw a _cute_ girl giving you chocolates earlier," Hyuuga stated, stressing on the word. Kuroko could feel his muscles tense. 

Kagami, oblivious to their captain's mood, looked at him confusingly before his memory flipped a card. "Oh, you mean Rina-san? Yes she did,"

Did he just call that girl by her _first name_? 

"Isn't it bad to accept her chocolates when you already have a _boyfriend_?" Hyuuga asked again, using that provoking tone. 

"Huh? Why's that? It's not like I'll go out with her if I just eat her chocolates," 

He _ate_ them too?!! 

"Besides, I couldn't really refuse when she was on the verge of tears," 

With this, Kuroko could feel his sound of reason snapping into pieces. He knew their captain was trying to provoke him on purpose, but there was a limit to how naive Kagami can be when dealing with girls who wanted nothing but to get their hands on the ace of the team, on _his_ ace to be precise. 

"I'm happy for you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko's tone was everything _but_ happy. "I hoped you enjoyed the _cute_ girl's chocolates, They'll be the only ones you're getting today," He continued. 

"Huh? What's wrong with you? Why are you mad, suddenly?" Kagami, slightly panicking at the rare sight of an angry Kuroko, continued to look at his shadow with confusion. 

"Idiots who can't tell _giri_ and _honmei_ chocolates apart should just go and die," Kuroko said as he entered the gym. 

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami yelled as he ran after Kuroko. 

Hyuuga had a satisfied glint in his eyes as he stared at the duo, his laughter echoed inside the locker room. 

"You seem in a good mood Hyuuga, this is _Pun_ derful!" Izuki said as he entered the changing room. Hyuuga couldn't even find it in him to groan.

"Damare, Izuki!" 

*******

Near the end of practice Riko excused herself, saying she had something to do and Hyuuga fought the urge to follow her and punch whomever was going to get those chocolates from her. His hands clenched on the ball as he saw her leave.

Kagami was still trying to convince Kuroko that 'Rina' is her last name, but Kuroko is skillfully ignoring anything the redhead is saying. The others were beginning to get worried, but couldn't find the courage to talk to the angry Kuroko.

The door to the gym was abruptly opened and in came a black haired girl wearing a middle school uniform. "Satoshi-kun?" she called as she entered the gym.

Tsuchida instantly paled as he ran to the door to meet his girlfriend and tried to get her out of the gym before any of the other guys took notice, but it was too late...

"Oh, if it's not Chigusa-chan! Did you come to pick your _boyfriend_ up?" Hyuuga asked, loudly enough for everyone at the gym to hear.

At the mention of his sister's name, Mitobe turned to look at her and was surprised to see her with Tsushida. He titled his head at her and it was clear from his expression that he wanted her to explain Hyuuga's words.

The guys halted their practice in order to watch the scene unfolding before them. Most of the guys in the team knew Tsuchida was dating Mitobe's sister, it's just that Mitobe himself was still oblivious to the fact.

The panic was very clear on both, Tsuchida's and Chigusa's faces.

"Why did you come here?" Tsuchida asked in a hushed tone. "I told I'll meet you by the station,"

"But I got a text from you saying it was safe to come at the end of practice, I thought you said Rin-nii had to do something with the health committee," She said, the grip she had on Tsuchida's arm tightening.

"But I didn't send anything like that!" he couldn't remember writing that text, but Chigusa would never lie to him, there has to be some kind of explanation. "Whatever, I suppose there's not anything left to do but come clean,"

Tsuchida calmly walked towards Mitobe, Chigasu on his heel, and bowed in front of his friend. "Mitobe, I didn't intend for you to find out this way, but I'm dating Chigusa-chan!" He said.

Mitobe looked at him in disbelieve and didn't know what to do or how to feel. Before he could begin to think of anything, Koganei stood in front of him, blocking Tsuchida from his sight.

"Forgive them Mitobe, they were trying to find the right timing to tell you," Koganei said, hoping he would ease the situation a little.

No translation was needed, for what was written all over Mitobe's face was clear, betrayal. They could almost hear him say: _You knew and didn't tell me?_ to Koganei.  
Hyuuga was starting to get _really_ guilty about what was happening. Sure he wanted them to suffer a little, but surely not like this.

"Now, now guys! It's valentine's day, right? It's the day of love," He said nervously laughing while approaching Mitobe.

"Says the guy who's been trying to ruin it for us!" Kagami said. Senpai or not, he had had it with Kuroko ignoring him because of what Hyuuga said. "He's probably the one who got Mitobe-senpai's sister to come here too!"

At this, all stares were on Hyuuga, ranging from anger to disbelieve at his childish behavior.

The gym's door was opened again and this time, it was Riko holding a paper bag in her hands. "What's with all the ruckus and why aren't you practicing?" All men in the gym flinch and they scrambled to hold their balls again. Anything could wait until after practice, they didn't need to get their menu doubled or tripled because of _minor_ issues.

She shook her head at them, but then motioned for them to gather around her. Her hand fished inside the paper bag she was holding, and out she took a small bundle of chocolates wrapped up in a white ribbon and started giving them away to the team.

The chocolates seemed to lift everyone's spirits again, in the matter of seconds everyone was smiling as they thanked their coach for the gift.

"Y-you mean the chocolates were for the TEAM?" Hyuuga asked, blinking stupidly at her.

"Huh? Of course they were. If I didn't give give our homo couples chocolates, who would give them?" Riko said pointing at Kagami, Kuroko, Mitobe and Koganei who just had their spirit crushed once more.

"Kagami-kun's chocolate is delicious," said Kuroko loud enough for him and Kagami to hear, earning a blush from the taller male.

"But, where's mine?" Hyuuga asked when he noticed he's the only one Riko didn't give a chocolate to.

For a moment he thought she really didn't bring him anything, but was relieved when she took out another small bundle from her bag, this time though, it was wrapped in a red ribbon. She handed him the chocolates in an uncharacteristically shy manor. 

"Why is Hyuuga's ribbon red?" Kiyoshi asked. Riko was visibly blushing.

"I-I ran out of white ribbon!" Riko answered frantically.

"His chocolates look different too...Don't they look homemade, Mitobe?" Koganei commented and Mitobe nodded his head.

Hyuuga looked at the chocolates in his hands, then at the blushing Riko before him and it was then that he noticed her bandaged fingers. His heart soared with hope and happiness that he didn't mind if he was to die of food poison the next day.

The two caught each others' eyes in a passionate stare. Hyuuga's cheeks colored pink as he looks at the girl before him.

"Ne, Riko...W-would you l-like," Hyuuga began to ask, his voice stuttering nervously.

Riko and the rest of the team looked with hopeful eyes as they awaited their captain to finish his sentence and finally ask coach out...

...But their hopes and dreams were interrupted by the ringing of Furihata's cell phone. 

The brunette struggled to get his phone out of his pocket in a haste. Everyone was quietly glaring at him which made him even more nervous. He was finally able to press the answer button and he left the phone to his ears. "Hey...Yes, I got it...I'll be right there," they heard him say to the person on the other line.

"I'm sorry guys, but Sei is already at the station. So I'll see you later," He said apologetically and left to the locker room to get his things.

Once Furihata was gone, Kiyoshi gave Hyuuga a slab on his back as he grinned wildly at him. Soon enough the team surrounded the new founded couple, offering their congratulations.

"But, wait a minute," Kagami's voice made them halt their actions as they all turned to look at the redhead.

"Why was Furi the only one you didn't try to ruin his day?"

Hyuuga snorted as he punched Kagami's head.

"Are you an idiot? He's dating Akashi. I'm not suicidal!"

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is just XD Oh god, what have I written?  
> Furihata (well, technically Akashi) ruined the mood  
> I know it was proved Tsuchida's girlfriend is not Chigusa but for the sake of this fic let's pretend that she is XD She's the eldest sister of Mitobe's three younger sister for those who doesn't know her.


End file.
